


They're All Perverts

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Ambiguous Age, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Genderfluid Character, Gonna Be So Much Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Hatake Kakashi wakes up handcuffed to his bed on his birthday.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 64
Kudos: 332





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> **FULL FUCKING STOP:** PLEASE read the tags _as the story develops_ because it's gonna get weird, it's gonna get kinky, and it's gonna get motherfucking explicit as we go along. 
> 
> Here's your full disclosure now: _This fic is gonna be filthy._ There's gonna be **so much sex**. It's literally just sex and just the kinky, dirty shit I wanna write about, so please, please read the tags and turn around now if you think you'll be upset at all. Just go. This is _all smut_ and _no plot._
> 
> **If you keep reading past this point you acknowledge that you've read the tags.**
> 
> I am hereby releasing myself of anyone getting upset/offended/triggered by anything that happens in this fic because it is clearly stated in the tags
> 
> Sorry for the long intro. 
> 
> _Did you read the tags?_ You did? YOU SURE? Okay. Proceed you filthy animal.

Hatake Kakashi wakes up handcuffed to his bed on his birthday.

He blinks out of sleep and marvels at the situation. Someone has broken into his house, slipped past his defenses, and cuffed his hands to the headboard of his bed in his apartment. Granted he still has his mask on and his sleeping clothes so he isn’t exposed, but it’s impressive.

Three voices chorus together out of the dark of his apartment to greet him.

“Happy Birthday, Kakashi-sensei!”

“Aa,” he says back with an air of amusement. “I should have known. What are you three doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sakura asks with a snicker. “It’s your birthday, sensei! We came to celebrate with you.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

“And we’re celebrating by tying me to my bed?”

“So you can’t run away,” Sasuke says softly, closing in on his left side. He notices that Naruto is on his right, and Sakura is crawling onto the bed by his feet, and suddenly he has a rush of appreciation for the low-cut top she’s wearing, revealing the first hint of cleavage.

“Oh? Why would I run?”

“Because you chickened out on us last year,” Sakura reminds him as she climbs past his feet, leaning over his knees, hands coming up on either side of his hips.

Sasuke huffs his agreement, mild annoyance showing on his pale features.

“Something about our age and it still being inappropriate,” he mutters darkly. “Which is _ridiculous_ , since we’ve been sleeping together since forever.”

Kakashi has a witty comeback, really, he does, except Naruto leans in to kiss him quiet through the mask. Kakashi hums into the lips sloppily keeping him quiet and allows it for another moment.

When Naruto pulls back with a wily grin, Kakashi looks back to his other student, who has crawled all the way up his chest and is hovering over him. Sakura’s look is impish, too, as she leans over her teacher’s body, close enough to touch but never coming in contact, and he can see right down her shirt like this, into the soft crevice of her breasts, squeezed together no doubt by the lacy thing poking out of the edges of her low-cut shirt.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he informs all three of them, giving in with an air of exasperation. “Fine. Rules?”

“Rules? What rules,” Naruto sings, eager to get started.

Sakura rolls her eyes as Sasuke reaches over and whacks the blonde.

“Rules first,” Sasuke says firmly. “The usual—red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go. If you can’t use your mouth then one tap for green, two for yellow, three for red.”

Kakashi’s eyebrow hikes up in interest.

“And why wouldn’t I be able to use my mouth?”

Sasuke leers at him, then, the first sliver of lust lighting those charcoal-black eyes.

“Maybe because you’ll be too busy sucking my dick.”

“Or eating me,” Sakura chimes in, cheeks pink and green eyes glazed.

“Or because you’re _begging_ for me to fuck you,” Naruto adds blithely, grinning from ear to ear, “Who knows?”

“I’m going to die,” Kakashi says with certainty, “But at least it’ll be a beautiful death. Tell Jiraiya-sensei to dedicate the last Icha-Icha volume in my honor.”

“We’ll get it inscribed on your grave, Sensei,” Sasuke says seriously, before coming in to steal a kiss of his own.


	2. Face-Sitting and Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura sits on Kakashi's face while the boys blow him/give him a handy. Starting off mild.

Hatake Kakashi is a filthy pervert.

He reads softcore porn in public. He uses the Thousand Years of Pain technique, which is really just an excuse to jab his fingers into his student’s asses. He grew up around Minato-sensei, who was taught by Jiraiya-sensei, the Legendary Pervert himself, and some of that perversion must have been passed down through him, because Kakashi is a total perverted wreck.

He must be, because just the _idea_ of being tied to his bed at the mercy of his younger students leaves him with a hard-on, and they’ve barely touched him.

“Oi, look,” Naruto notices with a cheeky grin, “He’s already hard.”

“Pervert-sensei,” Sakura scolds huffily, though she means it fondly.

Kakashi doesn’t mind.

He is what he is.

“Please, he loves it,” Sasuke snorts.

“I do,” Kakashi admits.

“We haven’t even done anything yet!”

“You two kissed him,” Sakura points out, and leans in, not to be outdone. Kakashi meets her more tenderly than the boys, enjoys the smooth feel of soft lips pressing down over the mask to kiss him sweetly. His pink-haired student hums a happy sound and pecks the corner of his mouth before pulling away. Kakashi immediately misses the press of her breasts against him and moves to chase, only to be snagged by the cuffs overhead.

“Ha!”

“C’mon,” Sasuke mutters, “Before he chickens out again.”

Kakashi has no intentions of going anywhere but struggles for the fun of it. His students jump on the bed right away, pinning him. Sakura restrains his right arm with her thighs and squeezes down delightfully over his bicep. He flexes for her and she gasps, rubbing herself against the suddenly solid compact muscle. He relishes the heat of her pussy pushing back against him. Sasuke and Naruto take a leg apiece, sinking down tighter and straddling his legs. Their hands make short work of the tie at his waist and his erection springs free between them.

Not wasting a second, Naruto drops down to suck the head, and Kakashi can’t stop a gasp.

“You’re not going _anywhere_ ,” Sasuke growls, a dark promise in his voice, and he leans down to join his teammate.

Kakashi shudders under the double assault, hips twitching as both boys fight over his cock, sucking with their lips, licking with hot tongues, driving him wild at the sensations. His hands pull uselessly at his restraints and he feels a jolt of arousal at being well restrained.

“Sensei,” Sakura says, asking permission and rubbing herself against his arm.

“Yes?”

“Will you eat me first?”

How can he say no? His pink-haired student’s pussy already feels delicious against his arm. He can’t wait to have her straddle his face.

“Of course, Sakura.”

The green-eyed girl gives him a sly leer.

“I’ll keep my panties on for you.”

Kakashi’s throat works to swallow.

“What a treat,” he murmurs, as Sakura laughs and gets out of her skin-tight shorts. She well knows how fond he is of her plain cotton panties, and he’s absolutely certain that he’ll die and go to hell for it, but he can’t get enough of the sight and the smell of her underwear. It’s a rare indulgence.

And it just feels _so dirty._

He loves it.

“Fuck,” Sasuke mutters, coming up for air, “Sakura, you’re making him twitch.”

Naruto pulls off with a snicker.

“He’s into panties,” he says with a grin before leaning back in to lick a long, slow wet path up the side of their teacher’s aching cock, “and pussies, and dicks, and balls, and ass, and _everything_. He’s a _total perv_.”

“I am,” Kakashi acknowledges with complete certainty, “Please keep going.”

“Remember, one tap, two taps, three taps,” Sasuke reminds him before leaning back in to lave Kakashi’s dick with his tongue next to Naruto. Kakashi feels an unexpected thrill as someone handles his heavy balls.

Sakura’s pale thighs draw his full attention. He watches with a half-lidded eye as she makes a show of straddling his face slowly, sinking down in time with her teammates’ attention to his dick. Kakashi can’t strangle his groan and leans up to meet her before she’s down, burying his face between her legs and mouthing her through his mask and the panties. She smells _heavenly_.

“Sensei!”

“ _Mmmph_.”

“You still have the mask on,” Sakura complains. “I want to feel your tongue.”

“ _Mmm, mmm-mm mph_.”

Sakura grins and leans down harder, pressing her pussy directly over Kakashi’s mouth and nose, enjoying the way her teacher twitches as she sits down fully on his face. He full-boy shudders beneath her, unable to reach up and stop her with his hands, and both the boys yelp as Kakashi’s cock throbs from the stimulation.

“Sakura,” Naruto complains. Sasuke also looks up, a mildly raised eyebrow speaking for him.

Sakura pouts but gives in.

“Oh, fine. It’s fun to tease him, though!”

“Yeah, but come on and ride his face already. I wanna watch you while we blow him.”

Sasuke’s eyes are also dark with desire and Sakura blushes prettily at Naruto’s bold statement.

“Yeah. Alright.”

She reaches down and slides her teacher’s mask off. His breathing is uneven and she can’t see his face, but he knows to tap if he needs air, and with utter and complete confidence she brings herself back down over him.

Naruto and Sasuke _groan_ at the sight. Sakura reaches up to tease herself, one hand cupping a breast through her shirt, the other flat on Kakashi’s toned abs to stabilize herself as she rocks down against her teacher’s face. Her cheeks are nearly the color of her hair and her legs are trembling, twitching with every move Kakashi makes, and it’s really really hard to focus on sucking dick and watching Sakura enjoy herself but the boys at least try.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Naruto groans, giving up with his mouth to watch, replacing his lips with a sweaty hand. Kakashi’s cock doesn’t seem to mind the switch, leaping eagerly against Naruto’s touch. Sasuke keeps his eyes on Sakura but leans in and takes the tip of his teacher’s weeping dick between both lips and teasing the tip, licking the slit slowly even as Naruto pumps him faster and faster.

Kakashi is _quickly_ losing his mind. The way Sakura’s hips press in against his cheeks over his arms and the way she smells, so good, so hot and _dripping_ all over him through the panties is incredible. He groans as the hand on his balls tug gently. Sakura squeezes with her thighs, pressing in with her hips, an incredible pressure and wetness and smell. Naruto’s hand is working his dick perfectly.

He feels himself slipping at all the sensations. It feels amazing being at the mercy of his team like this.

“I’m close,” Sakura pants. “Lick me. Please?”

Kakashi can’t say of course but opens his mouth for her, pressing in with an eager tongue, and she keens, crying out and fucking her cunt down to meet Kakashi’s tongue, spending all over his face with a shuddering sigh.

The sudden wetness is enough to drive Kakashi over the edge, too, and he sucks in a gasp against her pussy as he comes against Sauske’s lips, making a mess of Naruto’s hand, shaking as he fucks up into that slick grip.

The sound of Naruto’s laughter follows him as his orgasm finishes.

“Wow. I’ll _never_ get tired of watching you cum. You two looked incredible!”

“You’re incorrigible,” Sasuke informs them bluntly. He rolls his eyes as Naruto comes in to kiss their teacher’s load off his lips and cheeks. Sakura slides off Kakashi’s face with a pleased sigh and leans down to kiss him.

He’s rather breathless once she finally lets him up for air.

"That was fun. What should we do next?"

Kakashi blinks, a bit stunned.

"We're not done?"

His students stare at him for a moment before they burst out laughing. Kakashi feels his dick twitch even though he's just come as someone cups him gently. 

"It's your birthday," Naruto informs him, as though Kakashi's forgotten.

"We have to make up for last year," Sasuke says with meaningful intent. "You only came once. That's not nearly enough."

"What does that mean," Kakashi wonders as his team comes in close. 

Sakura smiles sunny-bright down at her silver-haired teacher. 

"Don't worry, Sensei. We'll take care of you for your birthday."

Naruto snorts and grins very wide.

"Well, more like we're gonna fuck you all day long."

Kakashi feels his throat dry up.

It's still quite early in the morning. 

He watches his students rearrange themselves, Naruto shedding his shirt and Sasuke stripping off his pants, crawling closer to his head as Sakura undoes the buttons on her shirt to reveal the lacy thing holding her breasts together, and he shudders pleasantly as his students touch him. 

It's going to be a very, _very_ long day.


	3. Blow jobs, Hand jobs, Face Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still mild, just writing what I want, which is the team taking advantage of tied-up Kakashi.

There are three pairs of hands handling him.

Kakashi hums thoughtfully and tries to place who is where without looking.

That’s Sasuke’s touch, he thinks with absolute certainty, the rough pull of a closed fist down around his hardening cock. His hands are tough and calloused but slick with sweat. They move quickly, working him to full hardness without much effort.

Another pair of hands has unbuttoned his sleeping shirt and is teasing his nipples. That’ll be Sakura. Soft fingertips and teasing touches. He feels arousal curl in his gut as she plays with his chest.

And Naruto is somewhere beside her, tracing the lines of his abs reverently with one hand, and there’s a squelching sound as he jerks off with the other. It’s gratifying to think that he’s hot enough for Naruto to jerk off to, just the sight of his flat stomach and his teammates teasing their teacher plenty for Naruto to groan about.

They’re all perverts.

“Sensei,” someone pipes up as they touch him all over, “Are you trying to see who’s where without looking?”

“It seemed like fun,” Kakashi admits, to open his eyes and see he’s correct.

Sasuke rolls his eyes from between his legs and keeps jerking him off.

“Fuck. I’m gonna cum,” Naruto whines, “Sensei, open up.”

Sakura grins and leans in to bite. The sharp sting from his nipples is _exquisite_. Kakashi gasps at the sudden stimulation and Naruto thrusts in with his aching cock, moaning loud and long as he snaps his hips in, fucking Kakashi’s open mouth, gasping at the sudden wetness.

“Fuck, oh, _fuck_ , that’s perfect— _Sensei_ —“

Sasuke works his teacher over relentlessly, moving his hand fast as Naruto’s hips, and squeezing another orgasm out of their jounin-sensei. Kakashi shudders and swallows best he can, a little overwhelmed as Naruto comes at the same time, filling him up, flooding his mouth with hot semen. It takes effort not to cough. Naruto wheezes happily and fucks in a final time, making sure to press his dick up against his teacher’s teeth.

“Ah. That felt so good!”

Kakashi hums. He’s also happily wrung out but there’s no time to relax because Sasuke has let go of his dick and is moving over to shove Naruto out of the way. The blonde goes with a laugh, crashing into Sakura on his chest as Sasuke takes his place.

“Jaw sore yet?”

“Not at all, darling,” Kakashi drawls, right before Sasuke pushes in with his cock.

The length is familiar, hot and thick. Kakashi takes it easily, opening his lips and servicing his third student with his mouth.

One hand falls to fist in his hair and Kakashi leans in to allow it. Sasuke smirks and uses his hair like a handle, dragging the silver-haired jounin forward and fucking in with a sharp thrust. Kakashi shudders at the sensation of Sasuke sliding up against Naruto’s come, still clinging to his lips and cheek and sloshing around Sasuke’s dick in his mouth. Above him his student makes a sound of disapproval.

“ _Sage_. Naruto made such a _mess_ of this mouth.”

“Oi, Sakura-chan went first!”

“And she cleaned up after,” Sasuke points out, “Didn’t leave a drop behind. Kissed it all out of his mouth so it was nice and clean for you.”

Kakashi feels rather like an object as they bicker over who got to do what to his mouth. It’s _delightfully_ filthy. Like he’s not a person at all. Just an _object_ his team is using to come with.

His spent cock stirs again.

“Yeah, well it mattered so much, why didn’t you wait? We’d clean him up for you.”

“Too troublesome,” Sasuke grunts, hips snapping up to meet Kakashi’s flushed cheeks as he fucks his teacher’s face, “Didn’t wanna wait. I had to watch you two, and then you kissed me.”

“Oh yeah? Want me to kiss you right now?”

Sasuke growls in reply, and Naruto laughs before he rears up to meet his dark-haired teammate. He stops fucking in with his hips and Kakashi does his best to breathe as his students kiss ferociously above, eager to dominate with their lips and teeth and tongue.

Naruto gives up a breathy gasp as Sasuke slips a hand around his waist to grip his ass. He leans in to return the favor, kissing Sasuke passionately, reaching up with both hands to grip Sasuke and make him moan into his mouth. The motion drives his dick further against Kakashi’s tongue. Kakashi swallows, opening his throat to accommodate his student’s throbbing length, made even wetter as Naruto takes advantage of the distraction to yank Sasuke’s hair.

Sakura sighs happily as she watches them make out.

“My favorite.”

“Oh? Thought you liked it best when Kakashi-sensei fucked me,” Naruto quips as he leaves Sasuke a little breathless.

“I like that, too,” Sakura says playfully, “I like _everything_ we do. But I can’t get enough of how you make Sasuke _whine_.”

“Sakura,” Sasuke murmurs, cheeks hot.

She winks at him and goes back down to pay some attention to Kakashi’s aching dick.

“It’s not your birthday,” she reminds him, “Maybe we’ll tie **you** down to your bed in a couple of months.”

Kakashi hums his approval at the thought, which ears him a rather pointed thrust from his student. Sasuke shoves Naruto with a shoulder and focuses on fucking Kakashi’s mouth, intent on coming. Kakashi takes it beautifully, letting his student in, lips pressing back sweetly to suck Sasuke to completion.

“Shit,” Sasuke hisses, “Fuck. Here it comes. Don’t spill anything—fuck—“

Elegant, even when he’s losing himself, Sasuke bends and snaps his hips in sharply.

Sakura gasps in delight as Sasuke shudders. Her grip around his cock tightens and Kakashi feels his own hips fuck up at the sudden tightness, so sweet. Naruto watches with dark eyes as his teammate fucks in a few more times against Kakashi’s tongue, spreading himself all over his teacher’s mouth. He pulls away a moment later with a wet pop.

He'll never get enough, Kakashi thinks as his students take in the way he looks, utterly debauched, all tied up and dripping with sweat and covered in come, his cock jutting out and fully erect again, throbbing from having his face fucked and Sakura's hands on him.

Three sets of eyes look down hungrily at the sight of him. It's obvious from Naruto and Sasuke's returning erections, and the way Sakura's cheeks are heated that despite making them all come once and coming twice himself, his team hasn't _hardly_ had enough of him yet.

How nice. He feels exactly the same way.

Kakashi licks his lips and glances up at his team with a lust-drunk look.

“Who’s next?”


	4. Dirty Talk, Fingering, Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just running down the list of things I want to write/read

Sakura comes with a shaky sound and Kakashi taps twice against the headboard of his bed.

Sasuke comes in at once, abandoning his teacher’s weeping erection and undoing the cuffs keeping Kakashi’s arms up. The jounin hums his approval and grabs Sakura by the thighs, lifting her gently off his face and licking his lips, glistening wet with Sakura’s pleasure.

“You alright?”

“Perfect. Only, we should all have some water.”

Sakura _sings_ as she comes down from her high, hips rocking one more time in the empty air over Kakashi’s face.

“Oh. Oh! _Mmmm_. That was so good. I love your tongue, Kakashi-sensei. But a water break sounds smart. And you haven’t had breakfast yet, either.”

“I could just eat you and never go hungry,” Kakashi drawls greedily, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his student’s thighs to hear her squeal with delight.

He’s a pervert but he’s also one of Konoha’s most talented ninja, and it’s nothing to snag the water bottle aimed at his face right out of the air. He shoots Naruto an approving glance for the angle and speed before unscrewing it with a single hand and drinking deeply.

Sasuke whacks the back of Naruto’s head.

“Ouch! You asshole! I _knew_ he was gonna catch it!”

“It’s his birthday,” Sasuke reminds their blonde teammate as he opens his own water bottle. “No attempts on Kakashi-sensei’s life, unless he wants us to choke him out when we fuck him.”

“We could do that,” Kakashi mumbles around the mouth of the water bottle. “No blackouts, please.”

“We’ll stop before you die,” Naruto says with a cheerful smile, “And even if you do I’m pretty sure Sakura-chan’s medical ninjutsu can bring you back so we can kill you again.”

“That’s terrible dirty talk,” Sakura says scathingly. “We can do better for Kakashi-sensei.”

Naruto raises an eyebrow and turns back around, setting a sizzling stare over his teacher’s expectant look.

“Oh? What, was that not good enough for you, _Sensei_? Want me to fuck your ears with my tongue? Tell you how I’m gonna get my hands around your throat while I dick you down and make you see stars?”

“That’s _much_ better,” Sasuke growls in approval. “Fuck, look, he’s _into_ it—his dick’s hard again.”

Sakura’s eyes watch lazily, glued to the sight of her teacher reacting as Naruto keeps talking.

“Bet I could make you come when you’re _right_ _there_ at the edge, when it’s so close it _hurts_. I’ll keep you guessing with how close you get, fuck you slow, make you ache for it and steal your breath, so you can’t beg. You like the sound of that? Me getting you breathless, helpless, high on how it’s hard to breathe while I take you apart?”

“Yes,” Kakashi hisses, his dick leaking. “Naruto. Won’t you?”

“Right now?”

“Why not? Isn’t it my birthday?”

“You did say you wanna die by sex,” Sakura volunteers with a lusty leer. “It’s the perfect time to try.”

Kakashi feels a rush at the thought as his students crawl over him. He trusts them absolutely, of course, but as Sasuke reaches between his legs to pry his thighs apart and lifts his heavy balls to finger him open for his teammate, he worries. Will they stop in time? Or will he pass out? Will it be enough, or too much? He’s painfully hard at just the thought.

“Want me to rim you first?” Sasuke offers, pressing in with a single finger to meet plenty of resistance. “You’re too tight.”

“No. I want it to hurt.”

Naruto snorts.

“Well I don’t. Not that much, anyway—Sasuke?”

Sakura makes a happy sound and jumps to fetch some nearby lubricant while Sasuke switches targets, leaning Kakashi with his legs wide open and empty, falling to his knees to suck Naruto. It has the double benefit of slicking the blonde while bringing him to full hardness to fuck Kakashi with. Sakura is back as Sasuke pops off, stopping before he gets too into it.

“Here. It’s your birthday. At least let us do this for you.”

Kakashi makes a vain protest as his students all get a single finger slick and tease his ass.

“It’s enough—it’s okay— _ah_! Really, I can _nnn_ , I can take it.”

His students pause, each with an index finger vying for space at the entrance of his tight hole, and he’s struck dumb by the intensity in each of their gazes. Naruto looks feral, nearly lust-drunk with how much he wants his teacher. Sasuke’s gaze is hot, searing, eyes Sharingan-red to memorize the way Kakashi looks. Sakura stares, equally hot, equally hungry to see Kakashi come undone for them, and Kakashi swallows his complaints.

“Alright. Alright, fine.”

There’s two smirks, and a grin then, and they slide in together.

He can’t concentrate, then, too busy reacting to the sudden intrusion. Three fingers, all different sizes, all different shapes press in and open him up. His hips twitch and his dick aches at the touch. It’s a _wild_ feeling. One finger slides slow and steady, pumping in a predictable rhythm to ease him open. Another wiggles, pressing less gracefully but just as eagerly, intent, and the other teases him by going deep and seeking his prostate. It never quite makes it, too short to reach but coming up close, making sparks of pleasure shoot down his spine and he shudders at the touches as they take over his senses.

“Think he’s ready?”

“He already said he was ready. Go on, Naruto.”

“Yeah,” Naruto says with a chuckle, and the fingers retreat. They’re replaced with something thicker, blunt and round, and Kakashi sighs eagerly as his student slides in easily.

Naruto’s shoulders shudder the way they always do when he sinks in for the first time. There’s a beautiful grimace on his face, twisted from too much pleasure at once, and Kakashi wonders if he’ll come prematurely.

Sasuke saves him and slaps Naruto’s ass, shocking him out of his moment.

“Concentrate.”

“Ah! Shit! Sasuke, you dick! I was enjoying that!”

“Focus,” Sakura chimes in, giving Naruto’s ass a supportive squeeze. “Kakashi-sensei’s waiting.”

Kakashi blinks down between his legs where Naruto grins and gets a better grip. He doesn’t have to wait much longer as Naruto rocks in and out, sliding against the resistance of his tight ass, setting a slow pace just like he promised. It’s good but Kakashi has had better. What he hasn’t had in a long time is Naruto’s hands around his throat.

“You can always tap out,” Sasuke reminds his teacher as Naruto’s fingers constrict his airways.

Kakashi nods his understanding but it’s the last conscious thought as Naruto’s dick goes unexpectedly deep. Kakashi gasps and all the air escapes out of him. Naruto’s grin turns savage and he clamps down, and Kakashi **really** can’t breathe then.

It takes all his self-restraint not to break out of the cuffs on his own and fight for air. Sakura and Sasuke are watching, and he can relax. They’ve got him. So he struggles instead, body fighting Naruto’s thrusts as he gasps, the first flicker of black blinking across his vision.

Naruto’s fingers relax and Kakashi sucks a breath.

Then his hips drive his dick in deep again and Kakashi wheezes, and all the air goes out again, and Naruto’s grip becomes a _vice_ around his throat. He can’t breathe at all and the struggle makes it easier delicious for the blonde above him, groaning with how good it is.

“Fuck, you’re _twisting_ —you’re so hot, gods, Kakashi-sensei, fuck, _yes_ …”

He tries to breathe and feels his lungs burn. His student makes a glorious sound as he takes his teacher, fucking him leisurely, loving the feel of Kakashi’s squirming underneath him. Naruto’s eyes are glued to Kakash’s face, watching for the first signs of real resistance, and enjoying every second.

Kakashi’s arms shake with the effort of holding himself back. His brain knows it can get air if he just gets rid of Naruto but he _wants_ this. Wants Naruto fucking him, defenseless on his back with his hands cuffed to the headboard, with his student’s dick up his ass and his hands on his throat and Kakashi groans helplessly, giving up the last of his air and humping the air.

“ _Yes_ ,” Naruto hisses, and drops his hands.

Air floods in and Kakashi _gasps_.

Naruto fucks in faster, picking up the pace and hammering in to his teacher. Kakashi doesn’t have time to catch his breath with the sudden change of pace. It’s so good. It’s perfect. It’s almost but not quite too much, and Kakashi knows he’s right at the edge, right where Naruto said he’d be. The silver-haired man chokes a sob and Naruto grabs his dick, eager to see Kakashi come undone, and crashes down over Kakashi to kiss him breathless as he comes.

Two satisfied sounds remind Kakashi that they’ve got an audience.

He blinks his one eye open, keeping his own Sharingan closed to see Sakura and Sasuke watching them with ardent gazes, cheeks pink from watching Naruto fuck their teacher. Kakashi is still coming down from his orgasm, little spots flickering across his vision as he breaks the kiss with Naruto to catch his breath.

“Fuck, that was _so hot_. Sensei. Sensei,” Sasuke is saying, and then he’s crawling up and Kakashi opens his mouth to let Sasuke kiss him.

“Ah! This ass is incredible,” Naruto croons, grinding his hips up against Kakashi, shuddering through the last of his own orgasm and sliding out with a very slick sound. Sakura dives right in when he’s gone and licks up the mess from Kakashi’s twitching hole. Naruto drops down to join her with a grin, and to hear Kakashi whimper against Sasuke’s mouth.

Eventually he’s clean and thoroughly kissed, and everyone comes up for air. Naruto turns a cheeky grin on Sakura, who laughs at him and chases after his grin with her lips, and they fall over kissing each other silly.

Sasuke glances over with a soft snort but fond eyes. Kakashi hums, watching his students make out with a lazy kind of interest. His dark-haired student reaches up to undo the cuffs entirely and discards them on the bedside table. Kakashi murmurs a quiet thanks and Sasuke leans over to kiss him again. He only has praise for his birthday gift when he’s finally allowed to speak.

“Wow.”

“Fuck yeah, wow,” Naruto says, coming away from Sakura’s pink lips with a bold grin. “Did I do good?”

“Yeah. You did good, kid.”

“Thanks, Sensei!”

“Let’s grab something to eat,” Sakura suggests. “I still have things I want to do to Kakashi-sensei, and I know you’ve got a request or two we haven’t thought of. I want you to have enough energy to keep up.”

Kakashi’s eyebrow raises high.

“Insatiable little imps.”

He gets three smirk/grins in reply and resigns himself to his day full of birthday sex with a very lazy smile of his own.

“Well then. What else did you have in mind?”


	5. Anal Sex, Rimming, Sex on the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starving. I've got to eat something.

“Well then. What else did you have in mind?”

“I want to suck you while you suck me,” Sasuke says right away, “See who can make the other come first. Loser gets to fuck the winner.”

“I want to ride you while someone fucks you,” Sakura says, “Feel you fuck me while you’re getting fucked.”

“I wanna cosplay,” Naruto says after, “Maybe as one of your old teammates? You could have two Uchiha for the price of one. Or your Sensei! You’re a kinky motherfucker. You’d fuck your own teacher.”

“Or maybe he could fuck _me_ ,” Kakashi mumbles, cheeks going pink at the images in his brain. “Good ideas.”

Sasuke and Sakura look quite smug at his admission.

Naruto cackles in success.

“You do like to bottom. Wanna take it all day? Or did you want to get your dick wet, too?”

“I think that might be nice,” Kakashi admits, openly ogling his students each in turn. “But you mentioned breakfast.”

“Food sounds nice,” Sakura says cheerfully. “Let’s grab a bite and regroup.”

No one notices him pick up the lube on the way out of the bedroom.

They head downstairs to share a meal. Kakashi watches his students interact in his kitchen, loud and bright and alive, and wonders how he landed himself with the perfect trio of students.

They’re perverts, just like him.

Someone puts a sandwich in his hand and he takes a single bite before grabbing Naruto by the hips. Sakura and Sasuke watch in amusement as their teacher manhandles their teammate onto the table, getting him on his hands and knees.

“Can’t you even wait? I’m _still eating_ ,” Naruto complains but hikes his hips to show off his perfectly round bubble butt as Kakashi yanks off his shorts.

“Birthday,” Kakashi says briefly, before diving down to lick Naruto’s ass open.

Sasuke watches with avid interest, chewing eggs and staring as Kakashi works Naruto open with an insistent tongue. Naruto keens, legs twitching and spreading open wider for his teacher, hanging off the table and hanging on for dear life as Kakashi fucks him with his tongue.

Sakura sneaks a grape into Naruto’s gaping mouth.

“Eat up. There’s more to be done, after!”

“Shut _up_ ,” Naruto pants around the fruit. “Oh! Fuck! Just like that—Kakashi-sensei, that, _ah_ , that’s so good…”

Kakashi hums, eating up his student’s ass greedily, thrusting in with his tongue to loosen Naruto’s tight hole. He licks and teases with his tongue to hear Naruto whine for him.

“Kakashi-sensei… please, that feels _perfect_ , oh…”

Kakashi has used his mouth all morning and licks one last stripe deep down inside his student before pulling back and pulling out his dick. He brought the lube from the bedroom but he doesn’t even need it. Naruto is so wet from his tongue, and he’s slick with precome, hard from eating Naruto’s ass. He rubs the slick tip of his cock against Naruto’s tight pucker, teasing his student with the wet head, never breaching the aching ass pushing up against him.

“Please? Sensei, c’mon! I’m good for it!”

“I know you are. I just like the way you beg.”

“ _Please_ ,” Naruto begs, pressing back as far as he can with his ass, “Please fuck me, Kakashi-sensei! Please, I want you, I _really_ want you. Please?”

“Very nice,” Kakashi concedes, and gives Naruto’s ass a single squeeze before driving in.

The heat of Naruto is incredible. Kakashi shudders with it, the same way Naruto did when he first slid in, and enjoys the way it makes the blonde groan and arc his back. Kakashi keeps a hand on Naruto’s hips, keeping him where he wants him, which is right on top of the table taking his dick, the perfect height for Kakashi to fuck.

Naruto moans, hot and needy, and Kakashi starts fucking him in earnest. Every thrust drives a pant from his student. He loves the way Naruto feels around him, tight and hot, taking his dick with heady little gasps of pleasure. Kakashi gets into a groove, fucking with a comfortable rhythm. Then he reaches down between Naruto’s legs to tease him.

“Fuck! Sensei! Oh, fuck—if you do that, oh, _oh_ , ohhhhhh I’m gonna—“

“So good,” Kakashi praises, fucking Naruto steadily, “Come for me.”

Naruto does, coming with a mewling sound, hips bucking back against Kakashi’s fucking and his dick throbbing as he comes against the table. Kakashi loves the way it makes Naruto clench down around him, the force of his orgasm making his muscles twine and clamp down on his dick, and he yanks Naruto against him with both hands.

The blonde full-body jolts as Kakashi’s dick drives in deeper, striking past his prostate, and he _wails_ with how good it is.

Sasuke makes an approving noise and finishes his food.

“Kakashi. Touch me.”

The silver-haired man turns to him at once, reaching out and cupping Sasuke’s ass through his pants. Sasuke leans into the touch, slides his leg so his teacher can feel the heat of him, pressing against him through the layers of clothes he’s thrown on for breakfast.

“Won’t you touch me,” Sasuke says again, eyes half-lidded in desire, clearly turned on from watching Kakashi fuck Naruto. “Sensei?”

“Of course,” Kakashi says at once, “Naruto. Go eat.”

“Unn,” Naruto groans, still aching from coming and collapsing in a heap of limp limbs on the table. Sakura helps him down as Sasuke takes his place, leaning up against the still-sticky table and catching Kakashi’s mouth to kiss.

Kakashi enjoys the taste of Sasuke against his lips. His lithe student lets Kakashi work his pants off and get a good grip on his ass. Sasuke prefers to be on his back and look up into Kakashi’s eyes when he’s taken, so Kakashi lays him down on the table, waiting just a moment as Sakura darts in with a towel to swipe at the mess Naruto had left behind.

“You don’t have to wait,” Sasuke whispers as Kakashi leans over him. “I opened myself up watching the two of you.”

Kakashi shivers at the suggestion.

“I didn’t get to watch,” he says mournfully.

“Don’t pout. I’ll do it again for you later,” Sasuke say soothingly. “But touch me, then take me.”

What is he supposed to say to that, other than yes?

Kakashi catches Sasuke’s lips and kisses him hungrily. Sasuke kisses back just as fiercely, turning his cheek to better catch his teacher’s lip with his teeth, and meeting Kakashi’s look of approval with a challenging leer. Kakashi licks his lip free and dives back in with a seeking tongue. The dark-haired boy melts for the touch, and for the hand that sneaks between his legs to position them.

Sakura and Naruto are munching something terribly loud behind them. Kakashi pays them no mind as he uncaps the lube and slicks himself. He lifts one of Sasuke’s legs to slide home and gets a hand up under Sasuke’s shirt to seek a nipple, twisting the sensitive flesh sharply to hear Sasuke gasp, and fucking in at the same time. His student groans at the assault, body twitching with spasms of pleasure. Kakashi can’t do anything but seek Sasuke’s pleasure, helpless to the allure of the younger man.

“You’re beautiful.”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Sasuke pants, breathless, gorgeous, and Kakashi shudders as he fucks in, savoring the heat and tightness. Sasuke only opened himself enough for Kakashi to fuck in. The rest is still taut, still resisting. Kakashi fucks in regardless. Sasuke shouts at the relentless pressure, and then groans as Kakashi slides back out to set a quick pace.

His student clings to him then, hanging on as Kakashi hammers him against the table. Kakashi loves the feeling as Sasuke gasps his name, grips his shoulders, arching his back and groaning as he’s fucked. He’s lovely like this, openly eager and hungry for Kakashi’s cock, desperate to be filled, legs twitching as he climbs closer and closer.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi murmurs, and leans in to nip at his student’s pale neck. Sasuke hisses, hips bucking up, and drops down to bite Kakashi back. His teeth sink in sharply, not holding back like his teacher, and Kakashi curses at the unexpected sting. It’s enough to make him grip Sasuke a little harder, fuck him a little faster, and Sasuke groans with his teeth in Kakashi’s skin, shuddering _deeply_ as his teacher fucks an orgasm out of him.

Kakashi finds his own orgasm following Sasuke’s. He comes with a grunt, sliding in deep, filling up Sasuke’s ass and then some, some of his seed spilling out over onto the table. He’s still shaking with it when he feels a hand in his hair, petting him fondly. He blinks out of his lusty stupor in time to recognize that it’s Sakura when she comes in to kiss him.

Sasuke makes a low sound of approval as they kiss right over him.

“So good,” Kakashi murmurs, a hand on Sasuke’s stomach and one reaching up to find Sakura’s cheek, pressing her closer as she tastes him. Her lips are smooth and sweet, and he likes how her hair tickles his face when they kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Sensei. What do you want for breakfast?”

“I can’t say I’m too hungry,” Kakashi admits with a flushed face, his eye very dark with desire as he looks over his pink-haired student, “I know I should eat something, but I just want to pull your panties down around your ankles and have **you** instead.”

Sakura’s eyes gleam with a deviant light and she climbs into his lap as Sasuke slips away.


	6. Outdoor Sex, Fingering, Vaginal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase me, Catch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sliiiight voyerism at the end but you can miss it if you blink

Kakashi loves the way Sakura leans in and then stops, hovering, close enough to touch but just out of reach.

She leers at him, one eyebrow hiked in challenge.

“Chase me?”

He feels his lips curl in a grin.

“I’ll catch you.”

“Prove it,” Sakura says with a laugh, launching herself off her teacher’s lap with a twist and flipping away gracefully.

Kakashi leaps after her, leaving the other two to eat breakfast undisturbed. He follows the sound of his student’s laughter eagerly, cheeks flush and blood racing. He seeks out the scent of her, sniffing deeply, hot on her trail as she keeps a step ahead of him, just out of sight.

There’s a heady sense of arousal as he gives chase. He can’t wait to find her and catch her and _claim_ her.

The sound of his student’s voice taunts him from around a corner.

“Have I always been faster than you, Sensei?”

“If you have time to taunt you have time to get caught,” he warns.

“You haven’t caught me yet!”

Kakashi feels a thrill go through him. No he hasn’t, and he’s actively been trying, following Sakura at top-speed but unable to catch her off guard. His little student is impressive. He can’t wait to get her under him.

Sakura is fast but Kakashi was taught by Konoha’s own Yellow Flash. It’s only a matter of time before he outruns her, using a body-flicker to trick her senses and make her change direction last-minute, only to wind up running straight into his waiting arms.

Sakura gives up with a delighted squeal, thrashing in her teacher’s arms. “Kakashi-sensei! You cheated!”

Kakashi laughs at her plight, holding her close.

“I caught you. Can I have you?”

“Of course,” Sakura says, catching her breath, chest heaving from running hard and sweat slick on her neck. Kakashi growls low and leans in close to smell. The scent is delicious. He buries his nose against her bare neck and mouthes her throat through the mask. Sakura gasps breathily and shakes in his arms.

“Sensei. You caught me! Don’t you want to have me, now?”

He glances around, sparing a thought for their surroundings. She’s made him chase her to the rooftop of his apartment, all the way out in the open, and he feels another thrill at the thought of taking her here, publicly, where anyone might come upon them and see.

“You sure? We could get caught.”

Sakura’s eyes are bright with that wily light.

“Isn’t that _exciting_?”

Kakashi feels a kinship with her perversion and grins under the mask.

“It is. Drop your panties for me.”

He undoes his pants and pulls out his cock, already thick with blood from the thrill of the chase. Sakura steps out of her very tight shorts and makes sure Kakashi is watching before she slides the cotton panties off nice and slow, fingers dragging the fabric down, down, down the length of her legs, to step out of it with one foot and keep the underwear hooked around her other ankle. She waves her ass invitingly, one pink eyebrow hiked up high.

“Enjoying the view?”

Kakashi nods, too busy staring at her bare butt to reply. He loves the look of her with her long legs spread and her panties down around her ankle, the beautiful curve of her cheeks and the star-shaped wrinkle of her pretty little asshole, puckered and pink. But nothing compares to the lovely lips of her cunt, slender and already slick. He licks his lips and drops his mask.

“You look good enough to eat.”

“We did that like four times already! I want your cock in me. You’ve already had the boys. It’s my turn!”

Kakashi laughs and obliges, coming in close and gripping Sakura by the hips.

“You on your pill?”

“You know I am,” Sakura says with a lusty grin, “You can pump me full all day long.”

“Just checking.” He lines them up, his cock pushing up against her pussy, and slides in slowly.

Sakura makes a satisfied sound as he fucks in.

“You _want_ us to get caught,” Kakashi grunts, trying not to cum too soon. “Fuck. You’re really wet.”

She is. Her insides are _drenched_.

She’s so turned on from the thought that her teacher is fucking her on the roof of his place, out in the open air, dick deep inside her where anyone might see. Sakura shudders and sinks back against Kakashi’s cock, sighing sweetly at the pressure.

Kakashi looks to make her moan, then, fucking her noisily, the drag of his cock very loud and squelching against her pussy. He reaches around with a hand to toy with the front of her, rubbing teasing circles against her hot clit, sometimes touching sometimes not, to hear her gasp with pleasure.

“Oh… oh! Oh, Kakashi-sensei… ah… ah! Ah, just like that—oh, there, there!”

“Here?” Kakashi growls, reaching down again to flick her and make her squirm for him.

Sakura’s entire body jumps are the friction. He loves the way she moves for him, hot and aching, and very very wet. He can’t get over it, how she’s dripping, her juices dribbling out with every thrust and getting the both of them wet.

He grunts, more turned on than he’d thought before, and croons as he fucks her.

“Ah! Yes! Oh, _please_ , oh, I’m really close!”

“Come for me, then,” he murmurs into her neck, picking up the pace, “Gonna make you scream so loud the whole _village_ comes to see. Come, Sakura, c’mon. You’re right there. Fucking come—“

She does scream, then, and Kakashi feels himself losing his grip on his self-control, plunging in even deeper to feel those sweet spasms close down over his cock. Sakura feels lovely when she clenches down. Her pussy pulls him in, shuddering, almost vibrating down over his dick and it’s perfect. It’s so wet, and hot, and he fucks into her another time and comes with a shout.

There’s a moment when he’s filling her up when he loses sight of their surroundings and worries, briefly, that someone may actually come.

But the moment passes, and Kakashi pulls out with a satisfied sound.

He loves the look of her fucked-out pussy, reaching up with a gloved hand to slide a finger up against her still-trembling cunt. She makes a soft sigh, whimpering and holding herself out for him to touch and tease. He enjoys the sight a little longer, then, playing with her, keeping her on her toes with her ass out in the air.

Eventually he has his fill and gives her round rear a squeeze.

“Come along. If we don’t leave soon, someone really will come along.”

Sakura stands with a shrug.

“I thought I made enough noise to get us noticed by _someone_ … Oh well. Their loss!”

Kakashi certainly isn’t going to mention the ANBU audience they’ve gathered, and follows Sakura’s swaying hips back inside.


	7. Shower Sex, Female Naruto, Consensual Rough/Forceful Sex, Titty Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko showed up idk I wasn't even expecting her and poof.
> 
> I'd like to make it clear that the rough/forceful sex that happens is completely and totally consensual. I hope it comes across clear that both characters want it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** A male character turns into a female character for a bit, if that kind of thing bugs you. Heads up.

They return to find Sasuke panting noisily under Naruto. The blonde looks up with a cheeky smile and drives his dick deep inside the other boy. Sasuke shouts, shaking with pleasure as he’s fucked.

Sakura sighs at the sight of them, cheeks pink and eyes half-lidded.

Kakashi watches beside her, accepting a slice of apple she hands over without looking away.

“I could watch them do this all day,” she whispers as Naruto proceeds to fuck Sasuke’s brains out on the table.

“If you like,” Kakashi says with a shrug. “I don’t mind.”

Sakura hums her approval and leans back when her teacher reaches over to undo the front of her shirt. She sighs as he reveals her bra, a firm lacy thing that presses her breasts together in front. His hand rests over the gentle swell of her boobs and she encourages it with an impish smirk. He teases her breasts with one gloved hand to the sound of their other teammates getting off with one another.

“Oh, fuck, Sasuke, you feel perfect—“

“Shut up, shut _up_ ,” Sasuke pants though he pushes back, arching for Naruto’s dick, “Shut up and make me come—“

“Fuck, I love you when you’re like this… shit, Sasuke, you’re so tight…”

“…right there… ah… yes… fuck, _yes_ , fuck don’t stop—“

“Come for me, c’mon… Sasuke!”

Kakashi makes a sound of appreciation, squeezing Sakura as he watches Sasuke come with a sigh, shuddering through it, his whole body shaking as he spends himself all over the table. Naruto reaches down to get a hand covered in the mess, and to stroke Sasuke a few more teasing times, pulling him through it with quick, short strokes. Sasuke pants but not for long. He snags Naruto by the hair, dragging him down and crashing their lips together.

Sakura sighs as her nipple is teased to the sound of Naruto coming, hips slapping to a stuttering stop deep inside.

“That feels lovely, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Is that so?”

“I love it when you touch me,” Sakura says happily, leaning in against him. “What else do you want to do today?”

“The three of you had some good suggestions. It looks like Sasuke and Naruto will need a minute to come around. Why don’t we all break for a shower and wash up before the next round?” He leans forward to nip her ear with teeth and then lick with his tongue, enjoying the way she jumps at his touch. “Or we can get started in the showers.”

“Makes for easy cleanup,” Sakura agrees, turning to the boys on the table.

Naruto is whispering something private, something sincere and soft and utterly adoring and Sasuke is listening with a grumpily besotted look, as though it physically pains him to hear what Naruto thinks of him, but eager to hear it said.

Sakura smiles, then, with a look that’s knowing and fond, and takes Kakashi by the hand still cupping her breast.

“Come on. Let’s leave them—they’ll come around eventually.”

Kakashi goes, though he glances back to see the boys indulge in a slow kiss, something less heat of the moment and more love-of-my-life, and feels rather out of place for an instant.

Then he remembers on where his hand is, and squeezes, to hear his student squeal for him.

“ _Kakashi-sensei_!”

“What? It’s just there,” he says in his defense, though Sakura has yet to remove his groping hand from her chest.

“Save it. I want to hop in the shower!”

He lets go reluctantly only for his student to spin around and claim his lips in a brief peck. He blinks and feels a smile tugging at his own lips.

The sight of Sakura naked and glistening wet is _always_ a treat. Kakashi commits to cleaning himself, not touching, just looking, until he’s sure they’re at least half-decently scrubbed, and then he stops holding back. Sakura sighs when his hands come up under her and slide over the dripping planes of her body. She leans into the exploring touch, loving the way his fingers press in against her curves.

She turns and drops to her knees to greet the erection previously sneaking up the back of her thigh.

Kakashi watches her open her mouth for him and thoughtfully goes to wash her hair.

The boys join them just before he comes. Kakashi feels the same thrill every time someone walks in on him doing something dirty with his students, the same illicit sense of perverted pleasure, and he fucks Sakura’s mouth with a long groan, coming in waves against her tongue and teeth. It’s one of his favorite things, orgasming right when someone else walks in on them. The thought of being caught in the act of fucking one of his sweet students is always enough to push him over the edge and he comes with one last shudder.

“Ah, just in time!”

“Didn’t you just make a mess of Sakura on the roof?”

“Something wrong with that? I made a mess of you, too, _Sasuke_.”

“You’re playing favorites,” Sasuke accuses. “How many times have you had Sakura?”

“I don’t have favorites. I love fucking all three of you equally.”

Naruto laughs.

“No way! You like it best with **me** because you can get the best of both worlds! Ha! _Oiroke no Jutsu_!”

Sasuke closes his eyes for the cloud of smoke before Naruko hops over, bare breasts bouncing as she grabs Kakashi from behind. Kakashi can’t suppress a shudder at the feel of his blonde student’s sizable jugs rolling up against him, and Sakura slides off his dick with a laugh.

“It’s okay, Sasuke-kun. Just because you’re not his favorite…”

“There’s no favorites,” Kakashi whines, even as Naruko grins and starts lathering herself, getting her tits extra sudsy so it’ll make it easier for her teacher’s dick to slide in between them.

Sasuke glares, cheeks pink.

Sakura pulls him into the shower to douse him with soap.

“Everyone loves Naruto _and_ Naruko,” Sakura says soothingly as they watch their teacher tit-fuck the blonde with a fervent moan. “Just accept that we’ll always be sharing them.”

“You talk too much,” Sasuke snaps, and kisses Sakura into submission against the shower wall.

Kakashi watches them, even as he drives his dick between the heavenly pillows of Naruko’s chest, slotting in slippery and soapy and wet. “I’ll never get enough of this.”

“You can have it anytime, Kaka-sensei!”

“Ah. Push them together more for me.”

“Just like this?”

The two beautiful, round, bouncy, buoyant breasts get closer together than before and Kakashi almost doubles over at the perfect sensation, sandwiched between two flawless boobs, and he can’t think another thought or say another word, too focused on fucking Naruko’s slick slippery tits.

Meanwhile Sasuke kisses Sakura roughly, slamming her hard against the tiles to hear her groan for him. She gasps when he reaches down between her legs and slots right inside with two fingers, barely stretching her damp pussy.

“What happened to you? You used to be all about me,” Sasuke hisses. “Where has that desire gone?”

“It kinda got waylaid when you spread your legs for someone else,” Sakura says scathingly, “I’m not interested in someone else’s sloppy second— _ah_!”

Sasuke snarls, yanking his fingers out and heaving one of his female teammate’s thighs up high so he can slam in without warning. Sakura keens for him, body writhing in delight under the direct assault, and she scrambles for purchase against his shoulders as he sets a fast pace, fucking her hard and fast up against the wall.

“I miss when you were mine and mine alone,” Sasuke whispers while he fucks her, “I never wanted you to look away.”

“Maybe you should have _made me_ ,” Sakura taunts, green eyes lit with a wicked teasing light, “Maybe you should show me what I’m missing out on... oh! Oh, fuck!”

Sasuke leans in and bites down hard as he shoves in, hips moving fast, slamming her into the wall over and over again with a wet slapping sound. She barely feels the pressure of the water any more. She feels like she’s being fucked by a wild animal, the way Sasuke is losing control for her, angry and hot and incredibly fast as he fucks her.

They should worry about slipping, with the water but they’re ninja, and Sasuke doesn’t give her time to worry. He grabs a hold of her breast and squeezes hard enough to hurt. Sakura shrieks, pussy clenching and legs jerking. Sasuke chases her pleasure with unrelenting force, fucking in hard and quick to her delight.

Behind them Kakashi gives his blonde student a direct order; “Open your mouth.”

Naruko complies, just in time to catch most of Kakashi’s load in her mouth, streams of white shooting up over her lips and cheek, narrowly missing her bright blue eye. She snickers at the way he shakes, then, fucking in against her big breasts a final time before pulling away to wash. Naruko hops up and lets the water clean away her teacher’s semen as she watches Sasuke nail Sakura into the shower wall.

“Gonna make you scream for me,” Sasuke is snarling. Sakura can’t seem to reply, just pants and hangs on for dear life.

“Oi! Gimmie a color,” Naruko hollers.

“Gah! G-green!”

“Green, it’s green, we’re fine, _shut up,_ ” Sasuke snaps, still pounding Sakura’s pussy with bruising force, “Fuck. Sakura. I’m gonna fill you up—“

“Just checking,” Naruko sings, pausing as familiar hands cup her soapy breasts. “Sensei. Didn’t you just get through touching me?”

“I’ll never have enough,” Kakashi mumbles, dipping down to kiss his sometimes-female sometimes-male student. Naruko meets him enthusiastically, delighted to hear how her teacher feels about her, and loves the way her breasts press into the pale skin of his broad chest.

“I have a pussy, now,” Naruko informs him when they finally part. “Wanna play with that, too? Pervert Sensei.”

“You know I do,” Kakashi murmurs lustily. “But let’s do it on the bed, where we’re dry. Your hair is too long for shower sex.”

“Aww,” Naruko pouts, lip puffed out. “But everyone else got shower sex!”

“You can come first, then,” Kakashi offers magnanimously. “Let’s dry off. The others sound like they’re almost done.”

Naruko whoops and bounces out, bare butt and boobs jiggling. Kakashi tracks the sight of them bouncing off with both eyes, Sharingan memorizing every jiggle, ever springy step, before he turns back to his other two students, still indulging in a frenzied coupling.

“Yo. We’re off.”

“Go on, then! We’ll be, ah! We’ll be safe,” Sakura pants.

Sasuke only turns to glare, nodding a single time, before focusing completely on his pink-haired teammate, and making her shriek for him. Kakashi knows they’ll take care of each other, and follows his bubbly blonde student out back to his bedroom.


	8. SENTIMENT, Communication Is Sexy, An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pausing the smutfest to bring you a red hot announcement: Communication is important, and consent is sexy.  
> That is all, thank you for your attention, please continue to enjoy your regularly scheduled smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I caught feelings for this fic whoops~~

By the time Sasuke and Sakura wander in from the showers, Naruto is back to himself and passed out on the floor. He’s curled on top of a pillow and wearing one of Kakashi’s shirts. He’s drooling a bit.

Sakura’s eyebrows hike way up.

“Did you really fuck her unconscious?”

Kakashi shoots her a disapproving look.

“Of course I did.”

Sasuke snorts.

“Was there any doubt? She’s his _favorite_.”

There’s a whisper, and Kakashi vanishes from the sheets of his bed. He reappears behind Sasuke in less than a second, taking the younger man off guard and scooping him up in both arms bridal-style. Sasuke bites down on a yelp, mindful not to wake his sleeping teammate, and struggles into a somewhat sitting position in his teacher’s arms. Kakashi holds him easily, barely breaking a sweat supporting the teenager’s weight against his chest, looking up at his pale student.

“Do I detect some jealousy?”

“ _No_ ,” Sasuke denies straight away, still trying to worm his way out of his teacher’s firm grip, “I don’t—it isn’t—“

“You were complaining he was playing favorites earlier, too,” Sakura helpfully reminds him.

“Suck a dick,” Sasuke snaps. “I’m not jealous!”

Kakashi slides a soothing hand along Sasuke’s bare thigh to hear him suck air through his clenched teeth.

“I’ve been neglecting you,” he observes. “I’m sorry. I’ll correct that now.”

“You don’t… I didn’t… it’s not like that! You already had me, once, and I blew you so we’re…”

“Sasuke.”

The protests die off and Sasuke turns his face so his teacher can’t see how hot his cheeks are.

“You’ve been feeling left out. I thought you were teasing, earlier, but I see now you weren’t. Let me make it up to you.”

“I wasn’t,” Sasuke huffs. Sakura throws a wrapped condom straight at one of his eyes. He snatches it out of the air and turns a scowl on her, only to find her glowering right back.

“What did we say about communication?”

The dark-haired boy winces a bit.

“…that it’s an integral part of being a part of…”

“Of whatever we all are,” Sakura finishes firmly, “And if you _don’t_ tell us how you’re feeling we’ll _never know_ , so speak up when you feel left out!” She stares at him until he mumbles an apology. Then she relents with a sigh. “I guess that’ll do, for now. But later, after Kakashi-sensei’s birthday, we’re gonna have a talk.”

“About _feelings_ ,” Sasuke hisses, “I’d rather go without sex for a _month_.”

“That can be arranged,” Sakura promises darkly.

“Children,” Kakashi cuts in, still holding naked Sasuke up in his arms. “Let’s compromise. Sakura, don’t threaten forced abstinence. Sasuke, commit to speaking up when you want something, please.”

“Yes, sensei.”

“Hn.”

Kakashi squeezes Sasuke’s ass, getting a yelp and a glare, but also a better answer, “Fine! Fine. I’ll complain more when I’m feeling left out.”

“Promise?”

Sasuke looks over and beckons, and Sakura comes at once. Sasuke leans down out of Kakashi’s arms to press his lips into Sakura’s, a slow kiss, long and thorough, and enough to color both their cheeks soft pink when he pulls back.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Fine,” Sakura huffs, though she’s grinning, “Fine, alright. You emotionally retarded idiot.”

Kakashi hauls Sasuke up higher when he takes a swipe at his teammate.

“Sasuke, do you want to brawl, or do you want to suck my dick?”

“How about both,” Sasuke snaps, and Kakashi feels a competitive spark ignite in his gut. He grabs Sasuke’s thighs tighter.

“That can be arranged,” he purrs, a dark echo of Sakura’s earlier thought.

Sasuke snarls and kick-flips back onto Kakashi’s bed and assumes a position like a defensive cat, daring him to approach with a wild-eyed glare. Kakashi follows him with a graceful lunge and they fight. Sasuke uses every bit of his agility to his advantage. He must, because Kakashi has the clear weight advantage, and also experience. It’s a bit of a tossup for a few violent minutes, Sasuke seeking to hit to hurt as Kakashi blocks his blows, ducking and weaving the fierce jabs with fire climbing through him.

They dance around each other in a brief display of skill, Sasuke venting his frustration and Kakashi easily keeping pace, parrying his fists with open palms and deflective blows, until Sasuke forgets his legs and Kakashi sweeps him, landing the younger man flat on his back on the bed. Kakashi drops down at once on all fours, pinning him, wresting his arms up above his head and kissing him fiercely into the sheets.

Sakura watches her teacher and teammate fall against the bed with a look full of lust, but the boys are too busy with each other to see. She props herself up on a pillow beside Naruto, still asleep, and watches with barely blinking eyes.

Sasuke squirms beneath his teacher’s sudden weight, bearing down into him against the bed. He gives up into the kiss and groans his surrender. Kakashi kisses him differently, then, slows down and rears back a fraction to stop smothering his younger partner. He loosens his grip cautiously to let Sasuke’s hands free. They fall down against his shoulders and hold on loosely.

Kakashi leans back for a moment and studies the shift in Sasuke’s face. The younger man looks away but doesn’t struggle. Kakashi reaches up to take Sasuke’s chin in a hand, tilting his face up so their gazes meet again, so he can look Sasuke in the eyes for a moment.

“I’m going to punish you, a little, for being so obstinate, and for giving Sakura and me a hard time.”

Sasuke bristles but doesn’t deny him. Kakashi brushes his thumb over Sasuke’s lip lovingly. The tender touch catches Sasuke off-guard again.

“You’re going to go slow,” Sasuke realizes.

“I’m going to go _so slow_ ,” Kakashi agrees with a warm smile, and leans in to give his student one last kiss before he commits to torturing Sasuke with sentiment.

Sakura sighs to see Kakashi work his second most stubborn student over thoroughly, hands pressing against every inch of Sasuke’s body, plying him gently, touching him so sweetly it hurts. He pays no mind to Sasuke’s crotch but circles every sensitive area with teasing touches, inciting arousal slowly, burning Sasuke over a low flame, a simmer instead of a boil.

Sasuke tries to seem unaffected but in no time he’s giving up little gasps of pleasure at every touch. Kakashi doesn’t lay a hand to his erection though it leaks between his thighs. Instead he sucks Sasuke’s nipples, runs his fingertips over the planes of his chest, down the lines leading south along his abs, seeking the sweet spot against his hip to make him hiss in the sweetest kind of agony. The silver-haired jounin uses his teeth to nip at Sasuke’s neck, his tongue to lave the length of Sasuke’s throat, his open mouth to suck the lobe of his ear. He presses kisses against his student’s moonlight-pale skin, tasting every inch of him moving gently, slow and ardent, and Sasuke chokes on a sob.

By the time he drops a hand between Sasuke’s legs he only has to stroke twice before Sasuke comes with a long moan, shuddering under his teacher’s soothing touch.

Kakashi makes a satisfied sound, seeing Sasuke’s orgasm through to the end. He presses a few more kisses to Sasuke’s skin as he pants, coming down from the high with a lust-blown look, body going boneless as he relaxes against the sheets. Sasuke’s too pliant with pleasure to resist him when Kakashi comes in to kiss his lips.

“There. That’s much better.” He pauses, then, and leans down close to whisper in his student’s ear. “You don’t have to wait for my birthday, to have this. You need only ask.”

Sasuke shudders, then, almost even harder than when he came, and turns away, cheeks a rosy red.

Sakura sits up to rescue him from the onslaught of sentiment.

“Kakashi-sensei, he’ll break.”

“He can take it,” Kakashi deflects as Sakura joins them on the bed, “but I’ll stop for now. If he doesn’t speak his mind I can bully him again for you.”

Sakura pecks his cheek as they fall against the bed together to just be close. “That sounds nice. Let’s cuddle until Naruto wakes up, or until Sasuke can go again? I think he mentioned a challenge and I want to watch.”

“Didn’t you just watch us?” Kakashi wonders, gathering Sakura close to his chest and gathering Sasuke with his other arm.

“I could watch you fuck him for hours,” Sakura says with a lascivious look.

Kakashi scoffs.

“Pervert,” he says fondly, and kisses the corner of her giggling grin.


	9. 69, Anal Sex, almost-overstimulation, After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Kakashi/Sasuke before we sail on

They touch each other lazily as Sasuke catches his breath. Sakura explores her teacher’s chest with her fingertips, teasing his nipple playfully but not to arouse, just to enjoy the sight of it pebbling up under her touch. She ghosts her hand over planes of muscles that cover his chest. Kakashi touches her back just as lazily, slow and exploratory. He presses the tips of his own fingers over her flesh, enjoying the feel of her skin, smooth, unscarred. Sakura hums her approval, head leaned into her teacher’s shoulder, and sighs happily as he holds her closer.

“You can have this any time,” Kakashi says again, “Like I told Sasuke. You don’t have to wait for my birthday.”

“You’re not usually so receptive,” Sakura accuses. “Something about our age? Kakashi-sensei.”

“Oh. Right.”

Sasuke scoffs as he joins them. “Like you’ve forgotten.”

“I _do_ forget sometimes,” Kakashi mumbles, privately wishing he still had the mask on to hide how his cheeks heat. “I even feel bad about it, occasionally. I’ve corrupted the three of you.”

“You don’t get to take credit for that,” Sakura scolds him with a wily smirk. “We were already perverted.”

“You just coaxed us into being open about it,” Sasuke grumbles with poor grace. He rests his head on Kakashi’s other shoulder, sliding up along side him to press in. Kakashi lets his student come in close and join the lazy touching. Together Sasuke and Sakura touch him. Their hands rove over the flat of his stomach, teasing the dip of his navel, pressing over his hip bone, the faint wispy silver hairs that lead down to his cock but they don’t touch him there. Instead they touch everywhere else.

Kakashi doesn’t mind. They’ve had a rather exiting morning. Unwinding like this together is very relaxing.

And it gives his cock time to rest between all the sex.

“Think you’re ready for more?” Sasuke asks, sensing Kakashi’s thoughts.

“Give me another minute or so, just like this.”

Sasuke huffs, humping Kakashi’s thigh, already hard.

“Sakura, show him your boobs or something. I want to suck his dick again.”

Kakashi startles into a laugh. Sakura is busy undoing her top and her breasts bounce out, plump and full, nipples perking up in the cool open air. Kakashi reaches up at once to catch one, supporting it with the palm of his hand, and enjoying the weight and feel of it. Sasuke props himself up to catch Kakashi’s face in both hands, and turn him at a better angle to kiss.

Making out with Sasuke and feeling up Sakura sends fresh blood south. Sasuke won’t have to wait long to get his wish.

Sasuke’s tongue sweeps over his lip and Kakashi opens to let him in. The younger man hums his approval. He kisses his teacher with a restless ardency, seeking to incite, to arouse, and he does a fair job. Kakashi feels himself getting hard from the attention. Sakura’s helping, laughing quietly and moving to make her breasts jiggle in his hand, which feels delightful. The stimulation from both his students is enough to bring a fresh wave of desire, and he rolls up to change positions.

“You mentioned something fun to do earlier,” Kakashi says, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. “Sixty-nine?”

“Suck me and I’ll suck you,” Sasuke agrees, getting up so he can crawl closer.

Sakura gets up before they kick her out of bed again and goes to Naruto, who is waking with a sleepy yawn.

“Ha. Wha’dd I miss?”

“Kakashi and Sasuke,” Sakura says cheerfully, to see Naruto groan in disappointment.

“You guys didn’t wait for me? How uncool!”

“You passed out!”

“You fucked the _shit_ out of me!” Naruto yelps, pointing an accusing finger at their teacher, who is lying flat back on the bed. Scratch that, he’s reclining and it’s gorgeous, both Sakura and Naruto think in tandem, eyes lighting up at the sight of their teacher’s smooth stomach and taut abs, perfectly carved porcelain skin laid out over anatomy that would make a nun weep.

“I won’t apologize for _that_ , Naruto,” Kakashi says with good humor. “You asked so nicely.”

“Pervert Sensei!”

“Indeed,” he agrees as Sasuke swings a leg over, slender thighs cushioning either side of his head, and he reaches up to guide his student’s cock up against his lips.

The sounds of Naruto and Sakura distracting each other drown out as he focuses on Sasuke’s erection, hanging low and thick with his arousal. He takes a moment to tease the tip, enjoys the way it makes his student curse from down between his own thighs, and then opens his mouth.

Sasuke jolts at the sudden wetness. Kakashi hums, easily taking his student’s dick against his lips and tongue and being mindful of his teeth. He loves the length of it, the taste, the smell. He especially loves the way sucking up-side-down lets him slide his tongue up against the underside of Sasuke’s dick to make him shudder deeply.

He’s sucked this cock before but Sasuke always reacts like it’s the first time. Kakashi teases his student relentlessly. He uses his tongue and lips to draw Sasuke’s attention, then touches the smooth plane of flesh, the back of his thigh close to his ass. Sasuke gasps. Kakashi loves the sound and traces the sensitive skin again to hear it again and again.

“Kakashi… ah… _ah_! Oh,” Sasuke pants, before fucking down into Kakashi’s mouth with an unexpected thrust. Kakashi takes it easily though his shock shows a bit. Sasuke growls, upset at his loss of control and flustered, and satisfies himself by grabbing Kakashi’s leaking erection and swallowing the whole thing down, to the base.

Kakashi _shouts_ at the sudden heat. His thighs jerk up but Sasuke rides him, holding on and keeping his teacher’s thick cock tight against his lips, clenched sweetly, throat pulling him in, tongue dragging a ragged groan of pleasure from Kakashi’s chest. The silver-haired man focuses best he can and moves his head up and down the length of Sasuke’s erection.

It’s dizzying to feel Sasuke suck him while he’s trying to suck Sasuke. The heady pleasure of giving a blow job to his young student is nearly eclipsed by the blow job he’s getting. He can’t tell which he likes _more_ , the way Sasuke keeps slipping, fucking into his mouth with short uncontrolled thrusts, losing control or the _incredible_ wet heat of his student’s throat, taking him in all the long way.

At one point they groan together and the vibrations are _delightful_. Kakashi marvels at the feel of Sasuke sucking him in, even as he focuses on doing the same to his student. Sasuke’s cock is throbbing against his mouth, and he knows he’s close.

Kakashi pulls away to pant, and to address the other boy.

“Gonna come for me?”

“Yes,” Sasuke mumbles, lips never leaving his teacher’s cock, pulling back barely enough to talk and he looks incredible like this, pale cheeks hot and hair wild and mussed, eyes lost to lust, with his mouth moving around the head of his teacher’s dick, “Yes, I’m so close. Kakashi. Please, mmm, please…”

“One orgasm, coming up,” Kakashi quips, before he focuses again. It isn’t long at all before Sasuke’s throat clenches around him, his cry of release caught and bottled by Kakashi’s cock. The pleasure from that is enough to draw a deep shudder from the silver-haired man, busily drinking down his student’s load.

He loves the feel of Sasuke coming for him, shaking through his orgasm and panting around the length of his teacher’s dick, which slips from his lips with a wet pop. Sasuke goes down with a long groan. “Fuck. Fuck, you’re too good at that.”

“I aim to please.”

“You’re not done,” Sasuke warns. “Didn’t I say earlier? Loser gets to fuck the winner. You’re still hard.”

Kakashi rolls up and pushes Sasuke down. “Is that what you want? My cock in your ass, Sasuke? Need me to fill you up with the dick you spent so long sucking?”

“Yes,” Sasuke rasps, clearly eager for it. “Yes, do it—“

His words get swallowed up by Kakashi’s kiss as the older man falls against him. Sasuke spreads his legs for his teacher and it’s the work of a hot moment for his teacher to ease him open again.

“Couldn’t get me to come with your mouth,” Kakashi taunts, enjoying the way it makes Sasuke snarl and snap under him, cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment, “Think your ass is good enough?”

“Fuck you!”

“No, dear. I think _I’ll_ fuck _you_.”

Sasuke rages beneath him, a thing of passion and fury and indignant rage and Kakashi thinks he looks rather stunning like this, on his back with his legs spread for his teacher’s dick. He thrusts in completely with a single stroke and fucks Sasuke properly straight away, not bothering letting him get used to the pace. Sasuke’s eyes go wide and he keens but he doesn’t cry out a color. Kakashi gets a hand on his thigh, under his knee, to push Sasuke’s legs even further apart. It sends a thrill down his spine to see his student so stretched, tight ass taking his cock perfectly even as he fucks Sasuke with a brutal urgency, bearing down with thrusts that shake the bed.

He knows he’s struck gold when Sasuke starts _babbling_ , crying out with every other thrust and clinging for dear life.

The way he loses himself is _intensely_ satisfying.

He drops his lips to crush Sasuke beneath him and slams home.

Sasuke fucking _wails_ then, body spasming under the weight of his teacher as he dry orgasms, climaxing too soon after the last and there’s nothing but sensation, no cum, just an aching sound, lovely and high and _wild_.

Kakashi could live forever on just the sound.

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs as Sasuke shakes, very close to overstimulated with how much he’s come in such a short amount of time. “Hush. You’re alright. You did beautifully, Sasuke. Thank you. Such a treat. So good, you’re perfect, you’re alright, I’ve got you…”

He stays buried deep inside Sasuke’s ass as the younger man pants. The other sounds in the room start to come back into focus, the only warning before both Naruto and Sakura steal up on either side of their fucked-out teammate to soothe him with kisses, loving tender touches to reassure Sasuke as he tries to turn and hide his face.

“No,” Sasuke is mumbling, though he’s too well spent to reach up and push his teammates off, “Don’t wanna… no, no, I…”

“Bastard,” Naruto says, rough and fond, “You looked so hot, Sasuke. I almost came just from listening to you. That last orgasm was really something, huh?”

“You were _amazing_ ,” Sakura croons, rubbing her cheek into Sasuke’s. “Kakashi-sensei looked like he came so hard. How’d it feel?”

Sasuke mumbles an answer and Kakashi starts to pull out slowly, now that Sasuke’s teammates have him. He comes away with a very slick sound and accepts the towel Sakura has brought to help clean. Sasuke’s breathing better and no longer trembling like a bird. His color is coming back a bit. They all three look after him until he seems more himself and shoves their affection away grouchily, though they can tell he’s pleased.

“Don’t fuss. I’m fine.”

“Sure thing, asshole,” Naruto says cheerfully. Sakura leans in to peck his cheek and he can’t even summon up enough to protest her loving attention, which tells Kakashi just how close they came to overdoing it. He checks in on the younger man one last time.

“Think you’ll be back on board after lunch? I haven’t had you yet.”

“You just had me,” Sasuke disagrees, “Three times.”

“Ah, yes. I’ve had you. I was thinking _you_ could have _me_.”

Sasuke’s cheeks go red and he mutters something about getting his energy back for his teacher, and Kakashi beams.


End file.
